


Oh God, the Child Cries.

by boppgoestheweasel



Series: the dadschlatt collection [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, Kid Tubbo, Schlatt doesn't know what to do, Sickfic, Tubbo is sick, god i love this au, maybe ooc?, no beta we die like men, not canon, not my og au, uncle quackity, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boppgoestheweasel/pseuds/boppgoestheweasel
Summary: Tubbo is sick and sad, so Schlatt goes out and buys the little punk a new friend with part of this month's rent.Basically just more domestic dadschlatt because I said so.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, No Slash - Relationship, None
Series: the dadschlatt collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080011
Comments: 7
Kudos: 444





	Oh God, the Child Cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! I'm taking a creative break from instagram so here I am writing maybe too much!  
> As I'll always say, this is based on solely on the characters portrayed in the SMP! If any CC's mentioned in this story are uncomfortable with concepts such as ones I write about, I'll delete them immediately! 
> 
> I've also been listening to nothing but The Weeknd while writing these... it's been such a fun time. Also, you should leave suggestions on what you want to see me write about dadschlatt!! I love taking requests :) anyway, enjoy!

Sobbing, sobbing, sobbing.

Nothing but sobbing. It was literally all Schlatt heard since he had woken up that morning.  _ Early _ that morning. 

He had walked into the room at around 4am, greeted by the shrill cries of his 3 -year-old son. The room looked nothing like a child’s room, and he felt terrible about that; barely any toys, just a closet with a maybe seven outfits that were donated by his sister, and a few stuffed animals that had matted fur… also donated by his sister. Tubbo seemed happy with it though, he never complained. Mostly because this was all he knew- how sad- and he was only babbling. Maybe saying a couple words in a row, but nothing ever made sense enough for Schlatt to believe he was trying to prove a point. 

Not to mention, this incessant crying was uncharacteristic of the boy in the crib. Tubbo was always so happy, it almost made Schlatt sick how much the kid smiled at absolutely nothing. So whenever he cried, Schlatt’s ears brought it to his attention. Something was always terribly wrong, like that time Tubbo crashed on his bicycle. The poor boy was scratched up from head to toe. 

So even though Schlatt was slightly angry, and very,  _ very  _ tired, he had his eyebrows knit together in more of a concerned way than in an angry way. 

“Hey kid, why’re you crying so much?” he asked, but as soon as he picked up his kid, it was obvious why the tiny ram-hybrid was in a fit. 

He was hot to the touch, practically burning up. He couldn’t feel good at all, there was no way, not with a fever like that. Schlatt checked around for any other signs of sickness around the floor, but there was nothing.

Schlatt sighed; he had no idea how to take care of a sick toddler. When Tubbo was a baby, he rarely ever got sick, and Schlatt never knew why. The kid put his mouth on  _ everything,  _ and it’s not like they were living in the most sanitary place in the world. And whenever he did get sick, it was only ever a mild stomach sickness or some kind of cold. So it was easy to just give him some medicine, but clearly there was more to it here. 

“Well, let’s get you out of this cold room, bud. We can watch TV and eat Cheerios… or something.” 

He didn’t want to stay awake and watch  _ anything,  _ if he was being honest. Schlatt wanted to slam his head against a pillow and scream until he fell asleep, like he usually did. The work week had been terrible, and he had just gotten home at 2 that morning, laying down and getting right back up nearly two hours later. People had been screaming and fighting, throwing shit around. He got hit with dirt more than a few times, digging that fucking ditch they were working on. Giant sacks of dirt being tossed over his shoulders for about five-six hours at night on average was probably not going to be great for his back for the long run. But it pulled in money, and that’s what he needed. 

Quackity would always comment on the dude’s dark circles under his eyes.

_ “Man, look at that age! You’re only 21, and you look like a corpse.” _

The little shit was light-hearted, but good god, Schlatt really wanted to give him a piece of his mind. 

He pulled himself from his brainstem, and he set Tubbo on the couch with his favorite blanket. The thing was a dingy yellow; you could tell it used to be a bright, vibrant yellow, but Schlatt had found it in a thrift store nearby, so that thing had miles on it. Tubbo snuggled himself into it, and his cries settled quite a bit. 

“Oh, now that you have my enduring attention, you shut it?” Schlatt said comically, placing his hands on his hips incredulously. “Hilarious. Real funny, Tubbo.”

Tubbo wasn’t paying attention though, he was staring sleepily at the TV, which displayed a black screen. 

“Oh- right, yeah. Let’s get that going for you.” He thought that maybe he could turn the TV on and dip out of the room and go back to sleeping, but he knew the second he was out of Tubbo’s line of sight, the kid would start his shrieks back up. He did not want that.

So he grabbed the TV remote and put it on some kids channel he had found TV surfing one day when Tubbo was just a bit younger.  _ Thank fucking god,  _ he had thought, because now he could entertain Tubbo without actually having to entertain him. 

“There you go. Now, I’ll be in the kitchen, alright? Right over here.” Tubbo looked at him with wide, watery eyes. “Don’t freak out.” 

Tubbo nodded, and turned to the TV once again. 

Schlatt let out a breath once he got into the kitchen, and pulled on the house phone and dialed a number that he found himself calling a lot. 

“He’s sick. He’s fucking sick.”

“Woah, J, what- what?” Quackity laughed just a bit.

“What do you mean ‘what’?” Schlatt kept his voice low. “The kid is sick and I don’t know what the hell to do.”

“He’s never been sick before?” Quackity said quizzically.

“I mean, he has been, but not like this. He was playing in the rain with a few of the alleyway kids out back yesterday, I think it fucked him up.”

Quackity chortled. “Please man, he’s probably fine.”

“What if he caught, like, cancer or some shit? I don’t have the money for those kinds of medical bills.”

“Schlatt, you can’t get… cancer… from the rain. He probably just caught some kind of mild sickness. What are his symptoms?”

“Uh, well he has a pretty high fever it seems. I can’t find the thermometer. I don’t even think we have one. He hasn’t thrown up or anything.”

He heard a long sigh from the other line at the mention of the lack of a thermometer. “Dude, he’s literally fine. Just give him some medicine, maybe ask him if he wants to go back to bed, or cuddle him or something. I don’t know. Give him his favorite toy.”

Schlatt thought for a moment. Half those things weren’t even an option. He didn’t want to get sick himself, so there was no way in hell he would be hugging Tubbo close to him for an extensive period of time. He would cry if Schlatt tried to even imply that he would need to go back to sleep in his cold room. Besides, even if he did want to sleep, he should probably sleep out in the living room, where the fire was going. And as for the toy… he didn’t really have one that he would cuddle. Schlatt wouldn’t trust Tubbo to cuddle any of them anyway- his sister didn’t take the best care of the things, and when he would catch Tubbo teething on them a while ago, a fear arose in him that he didn’t even know existed. Those things would probably just prolong the sickness. 

“None of that besides the medicine thing is on the table, Alex. Fuck, I’m so bad at this.”

“Yes, yes you are.” It was almost as if Quackity could hear the man deflate over the phone, because he quickly said, “For now! You’ll get better. It takes time, yknow?”

Schlatt sighed, “Yeah, yeah I know. I think I know what to do. I gotta look at the expenses, thanks Alex.” 

“Sure man, sure. Good lu-”

Schlatt already hung up, careful not to slam the phone in the little box that held it. He was just frustrated, tired, done. He really wanted to sleep, but his gremlin child was keeping him awake. 

Schlatt sighed, taking out a small notebook with all the bills written down in it, and how much money was in the bank. He knew he had some emergency cash lying around somewhere, so maybe he could pull that out and use it, he could make it up. 

He checked the cupboards one last time to see if there was any kind of medicine for Tubbo, but to no avail. He definitely needed to get some, and he figured he could even get a thermometer. That way he could keep track of Tubbo's temperature, and he was sure this was not the last time he would get sick. It would be good to get one. 

“Alright, Tubbo. I’ll be right back. I’m going to that corner store down the street. I won’t be long.” Schlatt stuck his hand in the kid’s hair and ruffled it a bit before grabbing his coat and heading out the door. 

It was still terribly raining, and the sun was refusing to rise; even if it did, it would be lost in the clouds. Not a single star was visible in the early morning sky, Schlatt observed. He would never admit it but he really still enjoyed the way he could see his breath in the cold air. It made him feel wonder, like he often did as a child. Damn, he wished he could take Tubbo out in the rain, show him the way a misty cloud forms when you breathe out in the cold, but that would be extremely irresponsible, considering he got sick from the rain anyway. Or it could’ve been those grimey alleyway kids. At least he gave Tubbo baths, he had no idea where those kids’ parents were. 

The walk in the rain was relaxing, and woke him up a bit so he could focus on what he needed at the store. It was only him and an older person in the store, along with the checkout clerk, of course. It was so quiet, the only thing filling Schlatt’s ears being the raindrops on the broken down roof of the store, and the music coming from the shitty speakers. 

He was quick to look around, but tedious enough to make sure he was getting the right things he needed. The cheapest thermometer was pretty shitty looking but it would get the job done, and the medicine was his main focus anyway, but something caught his attention when he was pacing up to checkout. 

A bee plush, one that was maybe too big for a baby but just the right size for a child, and Tubbo fell right in the middle of that spectrum. It was brand new, tag and everything, fluffy, not worn down, not torn up, not riddled with diseases.

_ Perfect,  _ because Tubbo never stopped talking about bees. Why? Schlatt did not fucking know, but the kid liked them so much. He walked over to the toy, and when he took a look at the price tag, he winced, even though he already knew that it was gonna be the price it was listed as. 

_ $25.65. _

Damn, that much for a stuffed animal that a kid would probably forget about in a few years? Then again, he knew Tubbo would love it so much. Considering it would be the only toy he could chew on or hug when he wanted to without Schlatt biting the inside of his cheek over. 

He groaned, grabbing it from the shelf. He would just get these things, and that candy bar at the front, and then be on his way. The total was nearly $50, that damn thermometer was the most of it. Well, no, the bee was, but it was still rather expensive. Schlatt almost said fuck to the thermometer and put it back, but he didn’t because he knew they would need it. If anything, the bee should be the thing to go back, but he kept all his items on the counter while looking tiredly at the young kid scanning his things. 

“You need an energy drink or something man?”

Schlatt looked in the direction the kid was implying, and he scanned through his options; not much to choose from. He sighed with a “no, that’s alright,” paid, and went out the door. 

He made his way back to his house, the rain energizing him just a bit, and he saw the alleyway kids playing outside again. 

“You kids aren’t sick?” Schlatt asked, but the kids just stared at him, not saying a word. He rolled his eyes, and unlocked his door to walk in and find his son laying on the couch, right where he left him. He felt himself sigh with relief internally, even though no one would probably take a sick child.

“Hey Tubbo, I’m back, and I’ve got some things.” 

Tubbo sat up, looking at the bag that Schlatt set down on the coffee table as the man shrugged off his wet coat. 

“First, I got some medicine, and a thermometer. We’ll be dealing with that later though. I figured since… you’re such a good kid, yknow, why not get you something nice? So here’s a new friend I suppose.”

Schlatt took out the bee from the bag, and Tubbo could hardly sit still as he took off the tags before handing it to the boy, who squealed and hugged it excitedly. 

“It’s pretty soft, huh?” Schlatt couldn’t stop himself from smiling just a bit. “I thought you might like it. Now, we have to get some medicine for you, okay? I don’t know how nice it’ll taste, but it better taste decent. $15 my ass…” 

Tubbo was quick to take the medicine without a fuss, and upon checking his temperature, Schlatt saw that it was 100.1, which was probably not the best thing, but also not the worst. He put some water in Tubbo’s no-spill cup (which came in handy  _ so much,  _ the best $5 Schlatt had ever spent), and set it on the coffee table before taking a much needed seat on the chair next to the couch with a sigh. 

He watched Tubbo for a little bit, who was squeezing the bee to his chest while tiredly watching the TV. He smiled to himself, allowing himself to close his eyes finally. He let his mind drift off, the din of the TV lulling him to sleep. However, before long, he felt a weight climbing onto him, and when he opened his eyes, he realized that it was just Tubbo, snuggling up to him with his bee. His nerves calmed when the child seemed to be a bit less warm, and he closed his eyes once again, letting his breath follow a steady pattern before the world dimmed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was coherent!! Again, if you have any suggestions/requests, leave them in the comments! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
